My Life as a Teenage Mom
by Sitting in the Silence
Summary: #9. I closed my eyes, praying so hard that I'm not pregnant. That I couldn't be. That I'm too young, and too weak, and too broken to even carry a new life in me. That a red line was starting to appear then a faint red line joined the other one in perfect unison. Positive. I cried. I was left with a bad memory. I was left with a child. NM. RR.
1. Farewell

_Praise_ for _My Life as a Teenage Mom_

"I love it! You have a great beginning going and I just can't wait for Natsume's entrance in the story :D Great Job!"

**_- Sunlight210_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **What? You thought this was mine? *laughs* That's impossible.

_**My Life as a Teenage Mom**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

_Summary:_

_I got pregnant when I was 13 years old. You probably think that I'm a slut, but no; someone took advantage of me. From then on, I started hating boys. Well, except for my son. I love him so much._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Farewell**

* * *

_5 years ago._

_Hmm… Hmmhmm… hmm… _I silently hummed this unfamiliar tune as I walked my way towards my classroom. The sun had just began its climb when students of Alice Academy will come crowding the school's lobby – hanging out and chatting, waiting for the school bell to ring. But before it could, I had to make sure that I was out of that crowded place because, well, let's just say that I'm clumsy and I get into trouble and could cause me to be late.

It's a habit, actually. I used to run for my morning classes back then because I was always late, then I would bump myself into someone and suddenly an argument would blow up. I laughed at the memory. When I entered middle school, I started this weird routine of me going into the room even before the _go_ signal. Because of that, I haven't been getting any detentions anymore. Yes, I'm happy because of that simple fact. Well, detention is _hell_. And, it consumes the time that I have for my friends.

I kept walking through the hallway, keeping my pace slow as I played with my shadow now and then, playfully pretending that I'm a giant taking huge and loud steps. Then I would stare outside the window, trying to take a glimpse of the sun but it wouldn't let me, it'd just cruelly hurt my eyes.

"Mikan!" I stopped when I heard my name. I looked around to see my sempai standing inches away from me.

"Ohayo Zero-sempai." I greeted as I waved at him. He then ran to me and crouched when he managed to come near me. He panted lightly as he straightened himself and raked his silver hair.

"Ohayo." He greeted with a smile. His gray eyes stared at me calmly. Then he let out a sigh.

My smile slowly vanished as well. Zero Daiki has been my friend ever since I stepped foot into this Academy, and the thought of him leaving made me _sad_. Yes, Zero-sempai's leaving for Paris tomorrow. His grandmother, whose the only family he has, had decided to take him there so that they could spend some quality time together and also for him to have a bright future in _Art_.

Zero-sempai loves to draw and I can tell you this, he _is_ a good artist. During my first week here in the Academy, he sketched me wearing a beautiful dress and a hat, a warm smile was etched on my face as I greeted the summer breeze. I treasured that picture and it was framed up on my study table at home. I smiled as I remembered the memories we had. He'd always been so good to me, if it weren't for him, I would've probably gone mad.

I tried to hide the sadness that was welling up on me and decided to smile for him, "Paris isn't that bad sempai. Cheer up!" I said as I playfully punched his shoulder.

He was surprised at my sudden comment, he probably thought that I've forgotten the fact that he'd be _leaving_.

"Well, I guess so." He scoffed, "Paris is every artist's dream."

Silence.

After his statement, I didn't know what else to say, and so did he. We kept quiet as I playfully moved my foot in different, awkward, ways and I stared at it as I did so.

"Mikan," He started again, "There's going to be a _Farewell Party _for me later after school," he then let out a light chuckle, "It's Tsubasa's doings. So I thought: why not, right? And I'm inviting you to come, before Tsubasa – or the others – does."

I let out a giggle then I nodded, "Mm. I'll go. We'll have a blast!" I said as I held my fist up high then the bell suddenly rang. I almost jumped when I first heard it, it was so alarming. Then Zero-sempai stared at me as he chuckled. "Cute," I heard him say.

"Eh?" was all I could manage to ask out.

He shook his head, "Nothing." He then rubbed my head, causing my ponytailed hair to be messy. "See ya later, kiddo." At that, he walked away, with hands in his pockets.

I just smiled at his retreating figure. I pulled the ponytail and did my hair again. Oh well, I needed to get going before I get into crazy situations.

* * *

There's still a lot of time before the teacher will arrive at the classroom, thus giving more time for students to continue chatting or finish a neglected homework. As for me and my friends, we chat.

"Mikan, you should stop coming here early. Join us in the lobby." Anna pleaded as her cousin Nonoko nodded.

I laughed at them, "It's so noisy there, besides I'm doing this for the better."

"Idiot." I heard my best friend, Hotaru Imai, mutter. "You shouldn't walk around the Academy alone." The concern on her voice was skillfully concealed by her stoic expression.

"What could possibly go _wrong _here in the morning?" I asked as I smiled at my bestie in the whole world.

She just shrugged at this and made her way to her desk when a blonde came running through the door towards our way.

"Did you know?" Ruka gushed out, "Zero-sempai will be holding a Farewell party later, after school."

"Really?" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Well, it's not that surprising, he is leaving after all." Yuu, our class president, commented.

I looked away when I heard him say the word _leaving_. It troubled me whenever I think of someone very close to me, leaving. Then I saw Hotaru walking her way back to us, "You knew something about this?"

I nodded at her, "I was invited by him earlier. Why?"

She didn't answer and it made me nervous. My best friend was never fond of my relationship with Zero-sempai; she didn't want us to be . . . friends. She told me straightforward that she didn't like the guy and I laughed at that. I told her that he's nice and friendly but she just shrugged at me. Now why is that? I don't know. All she told me is that she _doesn't_ like him. But I still continued being friends with him, and Hotaru knew that she's in no place to drag me into being an _anti-social_. So, she just let us be. But once in a while, you'll see her unique way of guarding us whenever Zero and I were together. It's giggle-worthy and I found it very sweet, it's seldom to see Hotaru so obviously concern about things. I mean, she already has that poker face when we we're just kids, she was very mature back then. While I cried a lot she, on the other hand, would tell me to stop because I looked ugly. And yes, that made me stop.

"Are we invited too?" Anna asked, causing me to break free into my own trance.

"I'm sure you guys are. Let's just wait until we see them at break time." I said as I gave them a warm smile and they all happily grinned at this whilst Hotaru smirked in disbelief.

Well, Zero-sempai used to randomly treat me and my friends whenever he's free. And yes, even Hotaru came along during those days, because Zero-sempai knew her weakness: crabs. And no, I didn't tell him that. He had his ways and I'm giving him credit for that.

Soon, Jinno-sensei came in wearing the sour mien he wore everyday. He then checked the attendance and started writing a bunch of numbers and letters on the board. Being in middle school is fun, really. But the lessons are hard too, especially Math. I grimaced, I hate Math.

I idly swirled my pen around my thumb. I love pen spinning; it relaxes my thoughts and all. I pretended that I was paying attention on his lessons and before I knew it, the bell rang.

Jin-jin then gave us a bunch of Math homework and told us to finish it all by tomorrow. Is he serious? I chuckled inwardly to myself, of course he is. Next, our class adviser came, Narumi-sensei. I love him, because . . .

"Free time." He announced as the class cheered with joy. I cheered along with them, trust me, I was the loudest. Then I felt the heavy weight on my eyelids so I decided to use the free time to sleep.

* * *

"Mikan." A voice said as I felt someone shake me. "Wake up. It's break time."

I straightened myself as I stretched my arms and I let out a yawn. I stood up immediately, "Let's eat!" I exclaimed and this made me and my friends laugh.

When we got into the school's cafeteria, Zero-sempai, Tsubasa-sempai and the others were there. They waved at us, signaling us to come and sit at the huge table they have reserved. My friends and I happily obliged as we ran to them, except for Hotaru and the boys who kept walking.

Then as predicted, all my friends got invited to the farewell party and they we're clearly happy – at least Anna and Nonoko was. I bet Hotaru did it for the food – I glanced at her and smiled – and of course, me. Ruka and Yuu looked happy as well.

After that, school passed like a blur. I wasn't feeling it earlier but the excitement was building up as time passed by. I was excited with just imagining the fun that could happen later at the _party. _The foods, oh holy goody. But then again, why was the party being held? Right, because a friend of mine was leaving.

* * *

We all grabbed our bags and ran down stairs – giggling and laughing like morons – when the final bell rang. The rendezvous was in front of the academy's enormous gates. We hurriedly pushed ourselves there and when we finally got there, we all walked to our supposed destination.

It turned out that Zero-sempai reserved a whole restaurant just for us. We were approximately 50 people, I think. His classmates and friends got here first – except for Tsubasa, Misaki and Zero himself, who waited and walked with us.

Our jaws hung open as we scrutinized the high class restaurant. It looked so classy and we couldn't help but think about the after picture of this place. Imagining that soon, the tables and chairs would be in a complete mess and the foods would get scattered all over.

And it did happen.

The farewell party was so alive and noisy, due to the countless number of boys. And they were all drinking, oh the smell, eeck. My friends and I would grimace once in a while because of the alcohol's scent. Like, hello, there are kids here. Pfft.

But we're still here because of the awesome foods (Hotaru's reason) and simply because we don't want to make Zero-sempai feel that we left him.

Soon, Hotaru's cellphone received a message from her mother, telling her to come home already since it's already quarter to ten. Her mother even called her and that's Hotaru's cue. Once her mom calls, she can't do anything but oblige. She told me that I should come with her but I declined and said that I would be fine and I want to be here until sempai's party is over. She insisted but I just smiled and told her to just go, then her phone rang again and she frowned at this, soon she walked out of the restaurant.

The other girls left too – except me. Ruka and Yuu stayed as well, lucky guys, they don't have curfews. As for me, well I don't have a cellphone so there's no way my parents can know about my whereabouts. But I sent them a message earlier (using Hotaru's phone) telling them that I'd be with Hotaru until midnight, doing a project. I know it's a lie but it's a white one, I mean, I just don't want them to worry over nothing.

Eleven o'clock and the party ended, people would leave once they had said their goodbyes to Zero-sempai. When everyone was gone, I stayed with Zero-sempai and I told him that I'll walk with him. We both live in the same neighborhood and his house was a few yards away from mine.

He said okay and I smiled at him. I just wanted to have a conversation with my best sempai before we officially part ways.

We were talking about his plans once he reaches Paris. I asked if there were places he would immediately visit and his first answer was the Eiffel Tower. When we reached his house, he invited me in for a cup of hot chocolate but I declined thinking that it's already late. But he insisted and said that my house was just right _there _and that I could reach it in five seconds if I run like hell. I laughed at this and thought that a hot choco is nice. So, I went inside with a smile on my face.

* * *

My sleep was disturbed by a sudden pain in my head and because of the brightness that had touched my face. I fidgeted on the bed and stretched my arms. I yawned as I tried to open my eyes. I also touched my head trying to lessen the annoying pain. As my eyes opened, I began to notice that this wasn't my room and my eyes widened in surprise as soon as I realized that I was right.

My broad amber eyes darted from here to there, wall to wall, furniture to furniture and floor to clothes. Wait, what? My eyes landed on the pile of clothes peacefully resting on the carpeted floor. I let out a gasp, they were my clothes!

I then pulled the blanket that was wrapped around me and peeked in and oh hell, I'm naked. I gasp again and grunted when I felt my head having another strange pain.

Then my eyes diverted to the bedside table where a note, with my name on it, was placed neatly on the top. I cautiously grabbed it and read:

_I'm so sorry, Mikan._

When I read those four simple words, tears started to form in my eyes. It all came back to me, I remembered what happened and all I could think about right now is _why?_

_Why sempai?_

_Why did you do that to me?_

_Why me?_

_I trusted you and you took advantage of me._

_Why sempai?_

_What did I do to you for me to be treated that way?_

_You were my friend._

Same questions ran over and over again in my mind and as they did so, I couldn't help but cry more. The note rested on my lap as I drench it with my unstoppable tears. I tried to cry as quite as I can but as seconds pass by, I just couldn't help myself and I sobbed more and more. My palms covered my face as I let out those noisy wails of mine, soaking it with wet salty tears in the progress.

_Why . . . ?_

* * *

**Edited~ August 18, 2013**

* * *

_**A/N**_: _A new story by me! YEAH! HAHAH. I must be crazy for doing this, I mean, I still have lots of fanfics to update but I can't help it! Oh well. This is my goodbye fanfic! :( I'll surely miss FFN. Waah. I feel sad. It's just that, school is starting and I'm NOT ALLOWED to use the awesome internet! BUT – BUT I promise I'll try to update a fanfic of mine every weekend. So yeah, please review awesome people. It might be a while before I'll reply to them but I WILL, promise. Just wait._

_And while I'm gone, kindly check out my other fanfics too. ;) A chapter a day keeps the bad vibe away. HAHA. :) And review too! THANKS._

_Love y'all._

_-SITS/Kate-chan_

V


	2. The Nightmare

_It's my birthday! HAHAH. Well, tomorrow actually, May 1.  
So, yeah. :) Greet me in advance by reviewing! HEHE.  
I would really appreciate it. :) I love you all, awesome FFN people.  
Thank you for your warm reviews. :D  
Oh, this will have a poster too, soon. ;) _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. :(

_**My Life as a Teenage Mom**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Nightmare**

* * *

"Hey Mikan . . . would you like to have a cup of hot chocolate first before going home?" Zero-sempai asked me when I was about to start to walk my way home.

"I don't know. It's already late and all." I said as I tried to get a glimpse of our house somewhere along these other huge structures of houses, "Rain check?" I suggested as I looked back at him.

He raked his silver hair and scoffed, "Mikan, a rain check is not possible for like, how many decades? Come on, it won't take a while." He said as he smiled at me.

"Oh right . . . Okay then." I finally gave in and we both started towards his door. I went in as he held the door open for me. I removed my shoes and put it in the rack that was beside the entrance door.

I have to admit, it's not the first time I've been here. I looked around and started to reminisce the laughs that Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Zero-sempai and I shared at this exact living room. I started to approach the said room and I put my hand on the same old table that has been there since God-knows-when. Remembering the time when Tsubasa-sempai almost – almost! – broke the vase on this table, I giggled.

"I can say that you're having fun here by yourself." I heard Zero-sempai say. I stopped my giggling business and looked at him; he was holding a tray with two cups filled with smoking chocolate. It's almost summer but I find hot chocolate really enticing this times, dunno why but I usually order one in the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered something." I said as I felt excited about the hot chocooo. Hmmmm, the smell of it . . .

"Here." Zero-sempai said as he put down the tray in the middle of the table and sat on the couch adjacent to mine. I quickly grabbed my cup (the one on my side) off the tray and quickly blew it so that it won't be too hot for my thirsty tongue to handle.

I thought of starting up a conversation while waiting for this chocolate to warm down a little. "Ne sempai," I started, "What about school? Are you going to start your first year in high school again there?"

Zero-sempai grabbed his choco and reclined his back on the couch while blowing it as well, then he took a sip and stopped, "Well, no. I'll continue my second year there; all I have to do is start with the first term all over again." He explained.

"That must be a total bummer." I said with a laugh, and then I blew again.

"I guess so, if you put it that way . . . But I think it's an advantage as well, since I know already the lessons, the only problem is if they're way too advance compared to our education, because if that's the case then I'm screwed." He said before taking another sip.

"You are, alright." I pointed out more as I finally began gulping down the hot chocolate. The hot sensation filled my throat and the yummy chocolate flavor flowed through my tongue. "AAHHHH." I let out as if I drank a very cold water after a 50-mile run. I saw Zero-sempai looking at me with sharp eyes. And I suddenly felt embarrassed. "Hehe, I'm sorry for drinking it all in one-shot. It's just so . . . tasty."

"N-no. That's okay." Again, he smiled.

"Well, I think I should be going home." I said as I straightened my skirt and finally, stood up. And when I did so, I felt a little dizzy . . . my world started spinning and I ended up sitting back on the couch.

"Z-Zero-sem . . . pai." My head twisted, my vision blurred. I touched my temples and started massaging them. I struggled to keep my eyes open, I tried to focus my sight on Zero-sempai but he's not moving. He's just sitting there, not doing anything, not worried at all. Relaxed. "Z-Z-Zero . . ." I said again, softly. And he just looked at me with those calm pale purple eyes of his, it's as if he had been waiting for this to happen.

I tried standing up again but my legs failed me. I felt nauseous and I find it hard to breathe. I tried controlling my breaths as I fought hard to keep my eyes open. I managed to focus my sight on the face of the person I trusted so much, and I swear his smirk was the last thing I saw.

"S-s-sempai." I believed that is the last word I've said - and going to say - to him.

* * *

**A/N: **_Helloooo! HAHAH. I just decided to update something, as a birthday gift for myself. Yes, you've read that right, I'm already 17. HAHA. I'm old. xD Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you'll review. And YUP this is more like a filler than a chapter, so yeah. T.T I'm sorry. I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this. :) Or that's just me?_

_Anyways, FAQs & answers:_

**Was Mikan drugged?  
- **_Yes she was. As you can see up there, our dear Zero did something to that hot choco. XD_

**Is Zero Daiki and Zero Kiryu the same?  
- **_I guess you can say that. Zero Daiki was inspired by Zero Kiryu but the characters are different from each other, we all know Zero K. loves Yuuki Cross. HAHAH. And he's not that obsessed, unlike Zero Daiki who is a helpless little jerk who is abusive and a TOTAL pervert! HAHAHA. I just named him that way so that you guys won't have a hard time imagining this little OC of mine. And for me not to waste time describing him and all. xD_

**Where is Natsume in all this! x(  
- **_HAHAHA. Oh, he's there all right. Not right now but he'll be. So just wait! Because this fanfic will get more and more, well… spicy once he arrives. xDD EEECCK. I'm getting excited! HAHAH._

**Will Mikan get pregnant? Who will be her son?  
- **_Yes she will, as stated in the summary. And it's obvious . . . Zero, silver hair… ;)_

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS: **_**crimson eyed girl, tenko12, Angelic Silences, Kylee-Cat, Dreamy Drizzles, mitsukiangel, Hikari-chan96, Sunlight210, animecutee13, Frantic Emotions, kittycloud, **flame, **XxblackwingsxX, singwithme, I-Luv-Bronson, KingOfThievesYamiBakura, kawaiiIsa-chan, ****Sunechirei, **Eayan Bench, **LeeZure, Vanilla Mousse **and** OtakuKawaii08**

_All of you are love! :") And also to those who added this and me in their Alert/Favorite list! :D_

_With all the love in the world,  
- SITS/Kate-chan_

_Click ittt. ;D_**  
V**


	3. Unwanted Gift

_Praise _for _My Life as a Teenage Mom_

"This story is really interesting! I can't wait for Natsume to be introduced into the story. Keep up with the good work!"

**- BlissfulMelancholy**

* * *

_**Note:**__ Dianne, a friend of mine, did a __**poster**__ for this fanfic, again. Well, I kinda requested actually. HAHA. I'm using it now as cover, too. I'm so glad FFN finally did that cover thingy. :) The link's on my profile as well. With Zero, You-chan Mikan and Natsume there, looking oh-so-cute. Heee~ :) Tell me what'ya think about it! My friend's a good artist, ne?_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

_** My Life as a Teenage Mom**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Unwanted Gift**

* * *

Images of last night came flashing through my mind like lightning, striking me hard with every spark. And with every current the volt would give me includes endless of falling tears.

"_Hey Mikan? Would you. . . would you like to have a cup of hot chocolate first before you go?"_

How could I possibly have known that the invitation holds such threat? No. I couldn't, of course. He's my friend. Zero-sempai. He was. . . every thought of him now makes me sick. He makes me want to hate him. Yes, hate! I should have just gone home. I should have just left with Hotaru. I should have just listened to her when she told me to stay away from him. But how? How could I have stayed with him still despite my best friend telling me head on that she doesn't like him?

"_Idiot."_

Right. Hotaru is right. I am an idiot. Realizing it for the first time made me cry even more.

"_It's just so. . . tasty."_

It was. The hot chocolate was. And now, I don't like it. And I swear I'm not going to drink another cup of hot chocolate my entire life!

"_N-no. Sempai, please no."_

I remember begging him with everything I could surface from all the dizziness, the heavy eyelids, the short breaths – everything. And he. . . he continued on what he was doing. Taking advantage of me.

And I suddenly felt heavy. Like the world is twisting meanly at me. I closed my eyes and it happened, out of the blue, and all this chaos, I remembered _his_ words.

"_I'll come back and marry you, Mikan."_

_He_ told me that. _He_ said he'd marry me after he kissed my left cheek. _He_ held my hand as I was staring at his crimson eyes. We both smiled, and I _nodded_.

It was a happy memory. And I loathe myself for remembering it now. How could I marry him? How could I even. . . Oh, who am I kidding?! He had long forgotten about me, and that promise. And he's bound to marry that. . . that heiress from his world.

Just as I realized I was getting too far with my emotions, another brick of sadness dropped down on me. And I suddenly found myself crying harder than before.

"Natsume. . ." was all I could say before passing out.

* * *

I opened my eyes and tried fixing it on the ceiling above me. I twitched from my position and sat straight up. The first question that came to me was: what am I still doing here? Second question was: who the hell clothed me?

Truly, the second question compelled me to look around the room for any soul that could be wandering around, and found no one.

Disgruntled, I went downstairs as fast as I could. I needed to get out of this place. I needed to. . . then there, as I reached halfway through the stairs, I saw the figure of a raven-haired girl. The girl I've been wanting to see but too afraid to do so.

"Hotaru. . ." I croaked out, feeling the verge of breaking down in front of her. But I can't, because she'd just tell me that I should stop crying and that it's making me ugly.

"Mikan," she said as she looked at me with her amethyst eyes that is pooling with concern.

Hearing her mention my name was the thing I hate the most. I hate it because she rarely calls me by my name, I hate it because whenever she mentions my name, it is during an important occasion, and this is not in that category. It's a nightmare that should be forgotten, quickly. I hate it because it makes me weak! I hate it because it makes me want to run to her and just cry in her arms, I hate it because I can feel that I'd be doing it anytime now.

And I did. I ran into her, slammed my body to hers and leaned my face on her shoulders. I hugged her and she hugged back, which made my cry even more.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and neither me nor Hotaru spoke a word about what happened that. . . day. After my hours of crying, she just led me home. Told my parents that I was with her the entire time and apologized to them. My parents – especially my Dad – evidently were worried sick about me, and seeing that I was with Hotaru brought comfort to them. I stopped going out of the house ever since, from then on it was school and home.

I changed, alright. Experiencing something like that changed the entire being of me. I smile less, talk less and sleep more than I usually do. My friends – Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Tsubasa-sempai – hell, even Sumire, would throw me puzzled glances. I wouldn't blame them; maybe they've been looking for their cheery and hyper friend in me.

At the cafeteria during break time, I eat heaps. It's my only way of staying out of any conversation my group could come up with. And whenever they're about to burst out their questions at me, Hotaru would save me from them by dragging me away.

She has been helping me a lot lately, and all I could ever do was thank her. Which every time I do, she'd just mutter the word _idiot _at me. I'd smile, and whenever I do, she smiles at me too. Maybe, just maybe, she's been missing her best friend as well.

We were walking back to the cafeteria when my vision suddenly slurred. I continued walking though and I almost tripped at this, thus making me tighten a grip at Hotaru's arm for support. She was surprised as much as I was at my actions that worry crossed her face, and it stayed there.

"Mikan. . ." she started, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine, Hotaru. It must be the heat." I told her as I fanned myself with my other hand. I was still holding her arm for support because I was still feeling a little bit dizzy.

"Aren't you supposed to have your period three days ago, Mikan?" she asked.

At that moment, nothing made sense. I never wanted it to make any sense at all! Ever since that _incident_, I have been so conscious with myself; that whenever I wake up, I would close my eyes and feel if there's any changes about me – physically, of course. I may be an idiot, as what Hotaru has been claiming, but I'm not stupid. I know how a life is formed. I know that because it's normal for a middle schooler like me to be aware of such things.

I let out a nervous laugh, "I don't know Hotaru. I wasn't counting." was the excuse I have come up with at the moment. Of course I have been counting! And it's true that my period was sort of late this time.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes at me, but eventually just turned her back on me and continued walking. My world froze, and I was starting to sweat cold drops of perspiration. Then I felt a churning in my stomach, like a horizontal line was being drawn with a sharp claw in it, then I ran for the nearest tree I could find, and let out everything my throat was pushing up through my mouth. I was teary eyed when it was over. I felt sick and went home afterwards, not speaking to anyone at all.

* * *

The sick feeling went on for days, and Hotaru was always there to witness it. A month after the _incident_, Hotaru suddenly dragged me out of the lobby and into the Academy's ground floor comfort room. It is the most isolated comfort room of the Academy because rumors about a ghost in this very comfort room spread out like wildfire causing students to be scared of it, especially the girls.

Hotaru shoved me inside, and locked the door behind her, "Here," she said tossing me a rectangular box of something. "Be quick."

I held out the box before me and scrutinized it, and my eyes widened as I realized what it was.

It was a pregnancy test kit and I panicked.

"Come on, Hotaru! I couldn't be. . ." I started and I felt like I was running out of words. "Impossible." was all I could come up with. I was taken advantage of, used. . . raped. It's bad enough to go through such thing! And now, my best friend was thinking I could possibly be carrying a baby. That was just. . . too much. Haven't I been through enough already?!

"Just do it, Mikan." she commanded, and finally I obeyed her.

I went inside a cubicle, opened the box, not minding if it gets torn to bits or something, got out the weird long oval slender white pregnancy test, removed the cover at the end and I sat down on the toilet and forced myself to pee. As urine came running down the urinal bowl, I made sure that the uncovered end of the pregnancy test gets wet by it. I put back my underwear, straightened my skirt, flushed the toilet, closed its cover and sat on it.

Now, all I've got to do is wait. Wait for a line – just a line! - to appear and exhale a sigh of relief. Yes, wait.

I closed my eyes, praying so hard that I'm not pregnant. That I couldn't be. That I'm too young, and too weak, and too broken to even carry a new life in me. That I haven't even recovered my old life yet. That. . . a red line was starting to appear, a really dark red line, and before I could purse my lips into a smile of success, a faint red line appeared and joined the other one in perfect unison.

No. No. NO! It couldn't be! I frantically grabbed the box I chucked at the floor, thinking I better read how the results are interpreted, it could be different.

I skimmed my eyes through the characters at the back of the box that, without warning, became blurry because of the tears that has welled up in it. A picture was presented there – one was having one dark red line, with a word at the bottom that says "negative" and the other one has a dark red line and a light red line with a word at the bottom that says "positive".

I lost my breath, my world stopped, everything was blurry and my heart was beating so fast I could die from too much anxiety.

Then I cried. It was soft sobs at first that turned into loud wails that echoed through the rarely used and tiled comfort room. I could hear Hotaru knocking at my cubicle door, but I was too devastated at what I have recently found out.

_He_ gave me a bad memory, and _he_ left me with a child.

_Why?_

* * *

**A/N: **_Hiiiiiii! :D Did you miss me, guysssss?! :)) I sure hope so. Well, I'm sorry for updating this just now! I knooooooow, I suck! I kept promising that I'll post a chapter once a week, but I never knew college was tough, not until I experienced it, of course. ;) So here's a chapter for my comeback! Expect updates from me from now on. I've got tons of fanfics to update, and new ideas are trying to get out of my mind too._

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS: **_**crimson eyed girl, sapphireangel09, XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX, I Am Awkward, **Suigintou, **Kylee-Cat, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, **The Tresspasser, **Iminwonderland, The Meepsta, tenko12, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, CutiePrincessPikachu, Lavi-hime 4E, **kuroneko nnch, **September Lilies, YmnBoo, Vanilla Mousse, **Eayan Bench, **XxblackwingsxX, ****BlissfulMelancholy, RenxKyoukoLove, XsaeX, Frantic Emotions, Mikana-yukihara, Moonlightstarangel13, aspmprn11, unknow98, Queen of the Avast Seas, **miss, **Ethel Star, Vegie-1526, **Natsume H, **hopelessfreakz**

_I love you all. :* Thank you also to those who added me and this story to their list of favorites and/or alerts. :)_

_Til next chapter,  
- SITS/Kate-chan_

_Type away! ;)  
_**V**


	4. Life

_Praise _for _My Life as a Teenage Mom_

"I really love this story! And I love the way you described Mikan's feelings when she found out that she's pregnant, it's like a real book or tv show and/or a reality. I'm really looking forward on seeing Natsume in your story. Good luck!"

**- Vegie-1526**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine! NOT MINE! NOOOOOT MIIIINE! :'(

_**My Life as a Teenage Mom**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Life**

* * *

I crumpled myself as small as I could and let my body rest still on top of my bed. It's been an hour since I got home from our 3 o'clock dismissal at school and I've never moved an inch since I've laid down here. The sun's light that was seeping through my bedroom window has already started to fade and I've predicted that soon, there would be an absence of light for darkness would take place shortly.

Two days had passed since we – Hotaru and I – found out that I was really pregnant. The comfort room scenario was, in fact, dramatic that I've run out of words to describe how me and Hotaru had spent our time there. All I could say is that: there were a lot of crying, back-rubbing moments, regrets, Hotaru's silence and, again, crying.

Hotaru didn't utter a word to me even though I was okay enough to go out of the godforsaken comfort room of the academy. She didn't show up for school either, and I am shamefully blaming myself for that. Hotaru never misses a class. Hell, there's not a bit of tardiness in her record, but I guess I screwed it up because she has a best friend like me.

I couldn't even force my way up to her place and check if she's fine because I. . . screwed everything up. I'm a walking and talking disappointment. If I had just listened to her, if I had not doubted her. . . it wouldn't probably be like this.

I skulked my face to the pillow I was hugging and cried. I was crying too much and was already making loud noises when I tightened my clutch to the pillow and pressed the pillow more to my face.

Before I could do another round of _Blame Mikan Sakura_, I heard my mother calling out my name from downstairs.

I forced my heavy body to sit up and wiped my tears away after doing so. I placed my feet on the wooden floorings of my bedroom and approached the door.

I opened it a little and answered back in a low and gloomy voice, "What is it okaa-san?"

A figure was walking up the stairs (which was just adjacent to my room) as a reply and she was startled as much as I was when she was almost on top of the stairway.

"Mikan! You scared me. What were you doing fitting in your face like that in your door?" she asked me placing laughs in between.

"And why are you still in your house clothes, Mi-chan? We're going out to grab groceries, remember?" she continued as she took another step up the stairs.

"Oh." was all I could say before making up a solid excuse, "I'm. . . really tired okaa-san. I just want to rest for now."

"Why? Are you okay Mikan? Are you si-?"

But I cut her off with, "I'm just tired. I'm sorry. I'll just go next time," I closed the door and pushed the lock button.

She must've been shocked at my actions that it took a while before her response could come out.

"O-okay. Rest well, Mikan. We're going."

I heard her descending footsteps, and soon enough I was all alone in the house. I started to make my way towards the bed but I felt extremely dizzy that I had to take hold of something steady which happened to be my drawer cabinet that was standing opposite of my bed. I stood motionless for a while and just when I thought I was finally okay, I took a few steps forward and the dizziness hit me again, this time as my right hand searched for something to grasp, I accidently pushed aside a box that was placed on top of the cabinet and it fell.

I held on more for a minute or two before I decided that it's officially okay to move again. I bent down to pick up the box that has fallen and put back the things it has scattered on the floor.

Just when I was over cleaning it up, a pair of white envelopes caught my attention. My name was written on the back in fine print – whose penmanship I fully did recognize.

I Indian-sat on the floor, unbundled the envelopes, opened the one dated three years ago and read.

_Mikan,_

_Please don't read the newspaper for the whole week. Don't watch the news. Just don't do anything. I'm begging you. And no matter what you hear, don't believe them. Believe in me, Mikan. Believe in us. I love you and I'm still marrying you. Please write back to me once you receive this letter. Okay? I'll be waiting._

_- Natsume_

And it all came back to me. How I was happily walking my way to my classroom when I finally noticed the constant glances the people were throwing at me and how I ignored it. How my friends were nervously faking laughs to my face and when Ruka hid the newspaper he was holding in his back. I asked them what was up and they told me it was nothing. So I said okay, turned my back on them, and as they faced the opposite direction to let out a sigh of relief, I sneakily grabbed the newspaper away from Ruka's clutch. . . and then I remembered how the headline broke my heart.

I was ten years old when it happened. When I found out that Natsume Hyuuga, who promised to marry me when we were eight, was already engaged to a French girl.

He went to France two months after his proposal to me and he promised me he'd come back to marry me and kissed me on the cheeks when we – Hotaru, Ruka and friends – went with him to the airport.

So I let out a laugh while I was clutching the newspaper so hard. I laughed at my stupidity. For believing in such promises, and I told my friends that they were getting so worked up over nothing. I returned the newspaper to Ruka and proceeded to my chair, and that day passed like a blur.

I got this letter four days after the newspaper incident and I never bothered opening it. I mean, come on. . . What for, right? For more lies and excuses?

Too bad I wasn't laughing now like I did back then because I finally realized how _fucked up_ my life is.

And once again, I was crying.

* * *

**A/N: **_iHola amigas! :) It was sort of rushed and I just really wanted to update so I'm sorry if there are mistakes and such. You could help and point them out to me if ya want and when I can edit, I will. :*_

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS: **__unknown, __**EchizenRyoma, Vegie-1526, XxAoiHoshixX, **__Guest, __**Eschewwsme143, Cute Tangerine204, Smile Up Sunny – S. B. F, Prick 'n Improper, bullsh.t, Vanilla Mousse, **__Waffles, __**Queen of Avast Seas, Ethel Star **_and _Kyrell_

_THANKS ALSO TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! :*_

_Til next chapter,  
-SITS/Kate-chan_

**Don't resist, drop a review. ;)**

**V**


	5. AND THEY SAID TO LET GO OF THE PAST

_Praise _for _My Life as a Teenage Mom_

"Awwww this is so realistically sad! I love how you portray everything! Can't wait for Natsume to come in!"

- _AnimeMango_

* * *

_**Note: **__Because you, my lovely readers/followers, were asking for it, here it is! A gift from me to you. :* Please don't get confused or anything. SURPRISE! :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine! NOT MINE! NOOOOOT MIIIINE! :'(

_**My Life as a Teenage Mom**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

**Chapter 5  
AND THEY SAID TO LET GO OF THE PAST**

* * *

_Present time._

"Mr. Hyuuga," a voice that sounded a bit teeny called out softly to me. I deliberately turned to the left side of my bed to avoid any further contact with him as I let out a grunt.

"Go away," I said meekly. "And don't come back … ever." I added as I grabbed a pillow to cover my head with it.

"B-but. . . Hyuuga-sama, you have an appointment with le patron." he informed me hesitantly because he knew bringing up _le patron_'s name wouldn't make me budge at all. But he still tried, so I'm gonna give him credit for that.

I forced myself up on a sited position and rubbed my eyes with my right hand. As I gathered my wits together, I managed to see my new assistant – Fakutan or Fukatan, whatever – in his usual formal suit get-up wearing his circular reading glasses and his black hair tied up with some sort of ribbon. I know, right? When he was first introduced to me, I thought he was gay. But so far, no, I don't think so. Because except for the ribbon, I've got nothing else to prove that he's gay.

He was shaking a little bit. He'd been my assistant for two months already and let me just say, he obviously needed more training when it came to handling me.

"What time, Fakutan?" I asked him as I dropped my feet on the carpeted floor of my room.

The question might have startled him because I noticed his shoulders jerked upward a little bit. "My name is Fukutan, Hyuuga-sama." he said again with the hint of uncertainty. Uncertain if there's actually a point in telling me his name because, I swear, we've been over this a lot before.

"Whatever," I said with a shrug. "What time?"

"2 o'clock in the afternoon, _monsieur_." He said as he glanced at his wristwatch.

I just gave him a slight nod, telling him (with an indication of annoyance) that I'd be there and dismissed him by jerking my chin toward the door where he would be going out. He just gave a bow and he finally went off.

I massaged my temples and heaved a sigh. _What does my father want with me that he went to the extent of meeting up with me; _was my thought.

Yes. Le patron's my father. Sort of. I mean, beside him paying off my education and hiring me in his art company, he wasn't too much of a father to me at all … ever.

And art? I scoff at the mere sight of it. I hate art. Okay, maybe that was a bit overboard. But honestly, in my 10 years of stay here in Paris, I have never appreciated any of these land's arts. Well, okay. Maybe I was astounded at first when I saw structures – buildings, chapels, churches and the Eiffel Tower, of course. But you can't possibly blame an eight-year-old kid for gawking at things he had never seen before, right?

As I studied art, as I found myself seeing it and scrutinizing it every fucking day of my life, I think it just kinda … lost its touch.

I glimpsed at my wall clock and saw that it was already quarter to one. I decided to take a bath and eat lunch so that I could meet up with my father later and get this shit over and done with.

* * *

I was standing outside my father's office when I glanced at my wrist. Watch said: 2 o'clock, so I knocked at his door.

No answer.

I pushed down the door handle, opened the door and went in. I was greeted by the room's emptiness of human existence. My father's table, which was opposite the door, had nothing but neatly organized files on it (probably the doings of his assistant) and the chair's empty.

There's a new addition to his office, as I could see. Just beside the table was something covered in white clothing. Without doubt, it's obviously an easel with a canvass. As I could see the canvass' pointed edge in the cloth and the easel's feet, and this is an art company after all.

But the odd thing about this is that, my father had never placed an artwork in his office before … ever. I don't know why. But I think it has something to do with what this company had always said: "_We share art."_

The company has place for the arts we feature in a more public place. Where visitors, interested investors, aspiring artists, tourists, art enthusiast and normal people could see how great this – Hyuuga Unity Enterprise – company is.

Curious, I approached the masked easel and unclothed it. To my surprise, my eyes were greeted by a painting I never thought I would see. I deliberately took a few steps back for I have felt like I've seen a ghost.

A ghost from my past.

Because painted on the canvass was a brunette with her lips curved up a little with a gleam of happiness evident in her amber eyes. A small part of her auburn hair was pulled to the back and was put together with a clip that didn't just hold her hair on the back but also decorated the left side of her hair with a pink-and-orange flower – back in Japan, I think this hair ornament is called _kanzashi_. She was wearing a plain red yukata and her body was facing to my left. She was clutching a light-colored paper fan with both hands. Just beside her were twigs of cherry blossoms scattered out, acting as a foreground effect.

I felt my mouth hung open to the sight before me. "Is this for real? Is this …" I breathed out as I, involuntarily, reached out to touch the painting.

"Lovely, isn't it?" asked a hoarse voice from behind. "I think this is the first time in ten years I've seen you captivated again with an art, son." He said with much amusement that it made me shudder, and then he sauntered to where I was.

My father, with his neatly pushed-back gelled black hair, was looking more exhausted than the last time I saw him – which was probably a month ago or so – and was growing a beard.

I removed the gaze I was giving my father and looked at the painting again. Still stunned, I scrutinized the painting once again and I kept telling myself that there's no way in heaven this – the person in the painting – was actually _her _posing for a painter. Just when I was about to speak a word to my father, I saw a signature at the bottom left of the painting. Printed in a fancy calligraphy (probably Trademarked) were the words: _Silver Mist_.

"I want this son of a bitch, Natsume," said my father softly at my side. "Get him for me."

And then it hit me. It was a penname. And my father was feeling hopeless.

"Why should I?" I remarked, finally removing my stare off the painting. "Find somebody else to do the work for you," I said as I turned my back to him. "If that is all, I'm going."

At that, I started to walk away from everything – from the painting, from him. He was always bossy, commanding me like I'm one of his servants. It was annoying. And I loathe him for that.

"Natsume," he called out once again, "son, let us not make this hard for the both of us. You do this, you do the right thing."

Yeah, right. Like how I left my life in Japan? Was that the right thing, really? Because right now I was pining for my life in Japan, pining for the people I left behind, pining for the memories, pining for the girl in the painting.

I turned to face him, on the verge of screaming out what the heck is wrong with him but he spoke. "Please, just do this one thing for me, son." His eyes were on mine. "And I'll let you be. No more of this art. You'll be on your own."

Wait, what? That's it? I was surprised with the sudden introduction of a new predicament. Was that for real? Just like that, huh?

"Well, that's better than staying here and acting as your son anyway." I said, trying to sound offensive.

"Good." He said as he walked towards me. "Your flight to Japan is in an hour, the file's on my desk." He patted my shoulders. "And I thought you'd be happy to go back to your hometown. Don't close your doors on me yet, son. Someday, you might thank me for this."

At that, he let go and walked to the door but stopped again to make another witty comment. "And one more thing, Natsume." he said as he gave a slight leer at me. "You will _always_ be my son."

I realized how true that was that I just stared at him going out of the office and didn't say a word. No matter how hard I tell myself, deny his existence – even mine – he'd always be my father.

Tired, I approached the work table and got the envelope with my name on it. Stared at the painting one last time, still in disbelief, and went out of the godforsaken room.

* * *

In an hour, I was ready to go. Fukutan (not sure if I got his name right and I actually don't care) were instructed to pack my things while I was gone. I arrived at the airport thirty minutes past three. After fifteen minutes, passengers boarded the plane. I sat down on my seat by the window. Not long after, a voice was broadcasting over the speakers how wonderful the flight was going to be and we must sit back and relax.

I rolled my eyes. If 12 hours of flying in this airplane was actually enjoyable, then I'd be damned. But it's not, so I was still damned.

An hour on flight, I finally decided to open the envelope my father assigned to me. Inside were folders, a map of Tokyo, my paperwork for the Alice Academy admittance, an ATM card, a key – which I hoped was a car key – and a hotel room key-card.

I opened the folder on top and I found papers related to the HUE branch in Tokyo which didn't appear to be any appealing to me. I opened the second folder and my eyes widened because of the profile that has greeted me. Inside was an informative report about a brunette. A picture of hers was stapled at the left side of the paper with her name and every basic information were computer-written below.

I gulped. It was indeed _her_. The girl in the painting was _her_. I was afraid to go to the 2nd page. Afraid of what I would find out. I know this format. Basic information was always 1st page, then an in-depth personal information on the 2nd page. It's a HUE thing I am well familiar of because I've read a lot of artists' profiles in this lifetime.

I closed the folder, placed the things back to the envelope and stared out the window. Great. Just great. I have 11 more hours to contemplate on my life, which was evidently pointless. 11 more hours to fight the urge of reading _her _file. 11 more hours for me to regret leaving them – especially _her. _11 more hours of useless flashbacks. 11 more hours to reminisce my memories with _her_. 11 more hours of longing for _her_.

Longing for my polkadots. Longing for my _Mikan Sakura_.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Bonjour! :) Yey! I finally updated. So, did you like it? I hope you did. :* This chapter is dedicated to __**MikanXNatsumeXD **__to whom I promised I'd update fast and post a chapter supposedly a month ago, but I was not able to do so because I went on a vacation with my family and I got sick and all. And also to __**Nameless Forest **__who PMed me, reminding me again of the existence of this fanfic, and was the reason why I had the sudden urge to update this. And to my readers who have been waiting! I hope I made it worth your wait and effort! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE._

_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS:__** TECKK, **__AnimeMango, __**michan-natsu, **__THE Girl on Fire, __**animefanaticforever28, mooshy3712, Vegie-1526, **__FictionLover12, __**1Maddie-chan23, Nancy uzumaki namikaze **__and__** Serenity67**_

_THANKS ALSO TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! :*_

_Au revoir__,__  
__-SITS/Kate-chan_

**Keep me inspired, drop a review. ;)  
V**


	6. HERE'S TO EMBRACING THE PRESENT

_Praise _for _My Life as a Teenage Mom_

"I love how the way you depict each character because each's feelings seem to get through me  
and I can totally feel the sadness, despair and longing. Wonderful story indeed."

- **Mystique0831**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_**My Life as a Teenage Mom**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****HERE'S TO EMBRACING THE PRESENT**

* * *

Carrying my black duffel bag, I sluggishly walked my way through _Narita International Airport_ as _Kanji_ characters greeted my sight. I still can't believe that I am here right now after 10 long years.

I froze, gazing around the airport and thinking what had changed since then. Not when a clearing of someone's throat from behind broke me from my reverie. I turned and darted my attention to its perpetrator and was greeted by a woman with blonde hair (which is tied up in a high ponytail with strands of loose hair hanging free on both sides of her face) wearing a smart corporate attire.

"Hyuuga-sama," she greeted me as she bowed, "I am Serina Yamada and I'll be your assistant for the rest of your stay here."

I gave a nod as a sign of acknowledgement. She gave a slight smile in return and suddenly she touched her right ear, she must've been wearing a wireless earphone.

"Tori, the car." She spoke out, her eyes on me. "You will be staying at the _Grand Hyatt Tokyo _hotel which your father picked for you, Sir. Now, if you'll just follow me."

At that, she started walking with me following behind her. Having managed to exit the airport, Serina approached a classic silver metallic _Toyota Sedan _parked on the pick-up lane and opened the back passenger door for me.

I carried my duffel bag ahead and clambered inside. She slammed the door close and went to open her side of the door and went in. After shutting close her door, she went on to sliding on her seatbelt.

"This is Tori Atama," she announced as she regarded the man beside her with her left hand facing up while looking at me through the central rear view mirror, "He's your driver."

I focused my eyes on him, his black hair is in a clean crew cut and he wore light gray corporate attire. His brown eyes watched me through the central rear view mirror for a second and I nodded at him in return. Then, the car started to move.

"We'll be travelling for 1 or 2 more hours. You can rest if you want, Sir." Serina had said, after a few minutes, as she stared ahead the road. The car had currently stopped for a stoplight. I ignored her statements and went on with staring out the car's window, watching my surroundings instead with my chin on my palm.

The sun was at its highest peak and was shedding strong light on the streets and its rooted structures. We started moving again, passing through billboards and buildings altogether, I scattered my thoughts.

_After ten years, here I am. Now, what do I do? Do I go on with my father's order: interview the model to find his wanted artist? Or do I... do something else? Can I actually bring myself to interview her? Can I... Will she..._

I let out an exasperated sigh and massaged my temples. I stared at the resting duffel bag beside me, assessing on whether I should read _her_ file or not. I zipped open the bag and retrieved the envelope. I held it. Stared at it. _What do I do?_

I opened the envelope, pulled out the folder and let it rest on top of the envelope in my hands.

_Do I dare open it again?_

I exhaled softly and proceeded on opening the goddamned folder. Again, her 2x2 picture greeted me. Haunted me. I swallowed. And read on...

**Last Name:** Sakura **First Name:** Mikan  
**Gender:** F **Date of Birth:** January 1  
**Age:** 18 **Civil Status:** Single

Oh, thank goodness she's single. I couldn't help but smile at this newly acquired information. Still, I continued reading...

**Height:** 160 cm. **Weight:** 103 lbs.  
**Hair Color:** Brown **Eye Color:** Hazel  
**Occupation:** Part-time waitress  
**Contact No:** +81 090 0101 0413

I pulled out my _iPhone_ from my jeans' pocket and quickly inputted in the number and saved it under the name _Polka _and I had to stop myself from chuckling out loud.

**Hometown:** Kanagawa, Japan  
**Current Location:** Tokyo, Japan

_She's here!_ I almost exclaimed out. I stared out the window again; buildings and structures passed by like a blur before my sight. _What are the chances of us seeing each other again? High. Very high. Because I am, inevitably, going to interview her. _

_But wait, should I? Can I not take this as a vacation and tell my father I couldn't locate her anymore? _I heaved a sigh.

My head had started to hurt; must be with the sudden change of the time zones and a jetlag.

I closed the folder and placed it back in the envelope and inside the bag. I reclined my head and rested it as I stared at the car's light gray ceiling.

_I miss her. I miss my Mikan. My polkadots. I wonder how she's doing... Has she forgotten about me already? I hope not. Does she... hate me? I really hope not. Does she... still love me? _

A cloud of water started to form in my eyes. I dared not to blink and held it back... and as soon as it retreated, I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Hyuuga-sama, please wake up. We're here." A girl voice had said, disturbing my dream of me and a childish brunette.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up straight as I held and twisted my right shoulder and circled my head the bones on the back of my neck to crackle. Serina on the other hand had managed to slip out of her seatbelt and soon enough she was on the outside of my door, opening it for me.

I grabbed my duffel bag and stepped out of the car. She led me through the entrance of the _Grand Hyatt _hotel. The glass walls enabled the light of the sun to fill the inside and the entire lobby. It was lit still with bright incandescent lights imprinting on a homey feeling. There were tall golden-like columns that reached great heights. Sides of the wall were decorated with antiquity and were preserved and caved in transparent glasses for everyone to see.

I smirked at the sight of the classic arts – where mosaics and abstracts and everything else were being flaunted out to remind people that this is no ordinary place.

Serina continued to walk on towards a wide turning hallway passing by the front desk in the process. The receptionists, although busy, bowed and greeted me with smiles on their silly-and-with-too-much-make-up faces. I ignored them and followed my assistant to the great hallway. As I made the turn, two huge face sculptures that were colored white and black, horizontally even, greeted me. They were placed on both sides of the elevators' hall entrance.

As I entered the hall, Serina had already pushed the up button and as quick, one of the elevators' door parted open. She went in and I followed her inside. She pressed the **10** button and tapped a card on a square-blackened area. Without cue, the elevator's door closed and slowly the car bolted up to its designated floor.

Having reached the 10th floor, the door parted again and we alighted. The hallway was carpeted with a shade of gray and the walls' paint were of flesh and dark brown. I followed Serina walk through the right side of the hallway and stopped in front of a door that has a golden-plated number which said: **1014**.

She tapped the card again right above the door latch, pulled it down and swayed it open revealing a room beyond.

As I entered the room I noticed, just ahead, a small wooden end table with a couple of drawers. Turning right, a long hall with a sleek black-topped counter sided the left side of the wall, below – on the farthest side – was a mini-bar while on the other side stood a wooden door.

"This is the diplomat suite your father has requested for you," Serina said as she walked towards the wooden door that faced the counter and opened it, "This is the powder room and the toilet for your guests, Sir." She explained as the lights automatically switched on. She closed the door and walked in further, "Here is your living room and work area, Sir."

A light colored tuxedo couch and two matching club chairs – with a glass end table in between – surrounded a glass-made coffee table. Adjacent to this was a 32-inch flat-screen TV placed on a long wooden stand with drawers and decorative lamp shades. Behind the tuxedo couch was an office desk and a boss chair. Behind was another table drawer leaning against a dark wooden divider that stood in the middle causing entryway to the room beyond on both sides.

Serina walked on ahead and entered the right side entry to the room and I followed. A king sized bed with light sheets and Frette linens greeted me, opposite it was a 42-inch flat-screen TV. Still on the right side was a wooden door and Serina opened it and the lights flickered on, "This is your bedroom and the bathroom, Sir. The closet is right over here as well." She explained then closed the door.

"If I could assist you further, just tell me." She said while exiting the bedroom. I dropped my bag on the brown-carpeted floor and followed her out.

She stood up with hands on her back and said, "If that is all, I will be going. If you need anything, just let me know. I left my number on your work desk, Sir."

I nodded and opened my mouth to ask something, "Can you find a person for me?"

She nodded, "Yes, of course Sir. Do you have a name?" she asked.

I looked down, unsure if I must continue. "Yes," I answered.

She waited for me to say the name and I stared down for a few seconds more before finally speaking up. "It's Ruka Nogi. Get his contact details for me."

"Yes, Sir." At that, she bowed and left the room.

I swirled around, glancing at the room's surroundings, taking in everything that was currently happening to me.

_I am here. In Japan. Right now. _I plopped myself down on the couch tilted my head back to rest and closed my eyes and drifted to a tiresome sleep.

* * *

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

I light-headedly stirred on the couch, tried my best to ignore the beeping sound as I forced myself back to sleep.

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

_God! Where is that noise coming from?_ Annoyed, I pushed myself up from my sleeping position on the couch and with eyes half-open I looked around to search for the beeping sound.

It turned out to be my digital wrist watch beeping and informing me that it's already twelve noon in Paris. I pressed the lower button on the left side of the watch to stop the beeping. I raked my hair back with both hands and exhaled a huge amount of carbon dioxide.

I looked at the digital clock of the room, placed beside the living room TV, which said: **7:02 PM**.

I stood up and walked to the mini-bar and took a can of beer from it. Placed myself on the couch and turned on the TV. With the remote on my right hand and a beer on the left, I flipped through the channels and drank at the same time.

When a _ding _suddenly blurted out of my phone, I chucked the remote on the couch and retrieved my phone from my jeans' pocket. I slid it unlock and opened the message.

** Messages** Luna Koizumi** Contact**

How dare you leave just  
like that? You should've  
at least informed your  
{ fiancé, don't you think so?

_ iMessage _**Send**

I shrugged and ignored the message. I was about to throw the phone away as well but I remembered something. I pressed on my _Contacts_ icon, scrolled down until I reached _her _name. I pressed the Polka entry and my thumb hung away from there.

_Should I call her? What do I say? Will she talk to me? Do I say who I am? What do I do?_

Desperate, I pressed her number and the _**Calling...**_ screen appeared. I slowly placed it on my ear. It started ringing. And every ring was filled with anticipation, I didn't even notice that I was holding my breath, my heart was thumping wildly.

After what seemed to be forever, the ringing stopped and an air full of fuzzy noise entered my hearing.

"Moshi moshi!" a clear and cheery voice greeted on the other line.

My world stopped.

* * *

**A/N: **_I FINALLY UPDATED! :) Thank you so much! I am truly happy that this fanfic of mine received more than a hundred reviews already! YEY! YEYEYEEYEY! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for those people who keep on commenting, reviewing, praising and all sorts of comments and such! I am indeed very, very, very, happy! :D_

_Sorry if this is just a filler chapter. I really just wanted to update. :) The next chapter will go back on Mikan's POV and from there, we'll work our way to Natsume's POV which is the present time. I just entered Natsume here so that you guys will not get tired of reading this. A life without our dear Natsume is boring, isn't it? /:)_

_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS:_ Guest, GARox, Cute Tangerine204, SakuraMikan12, FictionLover12, Waffles, spica14, Mystique0831, HazelFlames, sinables, Vegie-1526, michan-natsu, nix, 1Maddie-chan23 _and_ Katsuya Sakura Chan

_And for those who followed/favorited me and this story, thanks a bunch! :*_

_With love always,_  
_**-SITS/Kate-chan**_

_Don't be shy, please review. :)  
_**V**


	7. To Keep

_Praise _for _My Life as a Teenage Mom_

"I loved this story so much. You wrote the story that's really touching, and every time I  
read it I can't help but feel the emotion. Please keep up the good work!"

**- ****Cute Tangerine204**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The great Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. Not mine, clearly!

_**My Life as a Teenage Mom**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

**Chapter 7**** – To Keep**

* * *

"Good morning, Mikan."

I heard someone greeted me but I continued walking to my desk and ignored whoever it was. As I sat down, I immediately darted my sight to the third desk on the second row of the classroom and saw no sign of Hotaru. I looked down after realizing that she's still not coming to school and blamed myself for it again.

I heard the sliding of the door and the minute voice of Yuu came shrieking to whoever entered the room. "Imai-san! Where have you been? It's very unlikely of you to miss school..."

My head shot up upon hearing the name and instantly jerked my head towards their direction. Yuu went on blabbering on with Hotaru's attendance while she continued to her desk, with Yuu following behind, ignoring him completely. Ignoring me.

I felt tears have started to form in my eyes and I looked down at once; scared that people might see me, that they'd see me crying. I looked down on my hands which are on top of my thighs that have been angrily, but weakly, clutching my blue plaid skirt.

We haven't seen each other for days and this was the treatment I'd get? What happened? I needed her. This is when I needed her the most.

When I couldn't hold my tears anymore, I stood up carelessly which caused the chair and the desk to noisily skid a few inches apart from each other and eventually resulted to a few heads turning towards my direction. I hurriedly ran out of the godforsaken classroom. I needed to cry out so I immediately rushed off to the nearest comfort room, entered a cubicle and flushed my head down the toilet. End of story.

The depressing thing about this was I couldn't even humor myself. But I swore, flushing myself down this little bowl seemed like the best idea for me right now.

I put the banishment of my existence on hold when I heard the door of the comfort room creaked open. I covered my mouth with my hands to stop my sobbing noise and tried to calm myself down.

That's why the knocks on my cubicle door surprised me that I almost let out a yelp.

"Mikan," said a voice on the other side of the door. A voice I've been wanting to hear so much. A voice that brought comfort to my whole being. "Let me in." The voice said again.

I unlocked the cubicle door and slowly swayed it open. That's when I was greeted by a pair of amethyst eyes pooling with concern.

She carefully entered the cubicle and hugged me, not bothering with closing the door or with talking and explaining. She just hugged me and this brought another round of tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." She said in a crackled voice, a voice that said she's about to cry as well. "I'm so sorry." Her embrace tightened and suddenly I felt her burying her head deeper onto my shoulder and without warning her body started to lightly shake and she released soft sounds of sobs.

Hotaru was crying.

Hotaru didn't cry.

But because of me, she did.

I didn't understand it. I didn't know what it was she was apologizing for. I had no idea why she was crying.

I couldn't understand any of it.

"I did everything I could, Mikan," she spoke out in between sobs with her grasp onto me not budging, "But I couldn't find him anymore. He's gone."

Then I realized what she did all those days that she was gone. She went looking for him. For Zero-sempai. I don't know how, but she did. And she was not able to find him and she felt so bad she ended up crying.

I tightened my hug on her.

"It's okay, Hotaru," I said as cheerfully as I could, "Thank you, Hotaru. Please stop crying."

I released her and wiped her tears away with both my thumbs, "Crying doesn't suit you, Hotaru. You'll look ugly if you don't stop."

She let out a stifled laugh. "That's my line, stupid."

A feeling of relief washed through me then. I sure was glad my best friend made it back.

* * *

Hotaru and I decided to skip classes afterwards. We figured after that whole me-running-away-and-she-came-chasing-after scenario had caused quite a stir to our classmates and friends. So, we went to the academy's garden instead and spent the day there.

We were under my Sakura tree, a tree that was just branches and twigs because it's just early July and it wasn't blooming season yet. A tree I used to share with Natsume when he was still here. The sudden thought of him made a lump in my heart. I shrugged it off and the feeling went away as sudden as it came.

Hotaru and I sat under it; the branches provided shade to the sun that held the coming summer heat. We talked about what I would do next. And by this, it meant if I was going to keep the baby or not.

I looked up, gazing at the blue sky with giant white cottons sprawled over it. Even if I didn't speak, I had known Hotaru knew what I meant to do with the baby.

I had had a lot of days to myself to contemplate on what to do next. Of course I allotted most of my time debating on keeping the baby or not. I guess a normal teenager; one that is studying and couldn't even provide for herself would want to get an abortion but for me, getting rid of the baby was truly never the issue.

No matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't bring myself to the decision of me getting an abortion even though it was the easiest and ideal solution for my situation. I swore, I was on the intent of forcing myself to get an abortion just to get it over and done with but really, I can't. No. Not now. Not in this lifetime. Not ever.

I pulled my gaze away from the sky above to my stomach below and gave it a tender and soothing caress.

_I'm keeping the baby. _I thought, of course, as a smile crept on my face. I looked then at Hotaru and I saw that she witnessed what I just did and she provided me with a small smile as well. She nodded and her nod gave me the assurance I needed – that she'll be there for me through everything.

* * *

It was almost night time when Hotaru and I decided to go home. We went back in to the academy grounds to get our bags and walked towards my home afterwards. Earlier, I decided I was going to tell my parents tonight about my baby and Hotaru said I would go through with it with her by my side.

I came home and found my mom in the living room fixing bills from the previous month and my dad, adjancent to her, reading a newspaper.

"Oh! Welcome home, Mikan," My mother greeted as she stopped what she was doing in able to turn around and look at me. "Oh my, you didn't say you'd bring Hotaru along with you."

"Good evening, Mrs. Sakura." Hotaru greeted as I forced myself to stop my heart from beating fast and to lift my whole self towards the living room.

"Mom.. Dad.." I started, not sure if I should continue. My mom looked at me with a worried expression and my Dad lowered the newspaper he was reading and looked at me as well. I swallowed hard. Next thing I knew, Hotaru was already on my side, holding my hand.

"I-I h-have s.. something to say." I stammered out. I felt Hotaru's clasp on my hand tighten.

I swallowed again as I slowly looked down stared at the floorboards like they were the most wonderful thing in the world.

"I'm pregnant," I voiced out at last as tears escaped my eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I had to cut the Natsume scenes for now and go back to the past with Mikan's POV. Just a few more and we'll be done with this. I promise. So please bear with me. :) _

_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED: _1Maddie-chan23, anonymity, nix, Guest, BoysOverFlowers, naomi, Cute Tangerine204, Guest, FictionLover12, Choco, mikxnat, Guest, Kismet14, K Everdeen, natsumikan4eva and Vegie-1526

_Please keep those reviews coming because they give me the inspiration to update. :D No matter what you have to say, I'll love it for sure. _

_Thank you so much, everyone. And to those who favorited/followed me and this story, you are loved and thank you! :*_

_A little kiss for your cheek,  
-SITS/Kate-chan_

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Go on and drop a review. :)  
V**


	8. Acceptance

_Praise _for _My Life as a Teenage Mom_

"I'm really liking where this story is going. Well written and so much fun to read. Can't wait for Natsume and Mikan to meet... and of course for Youichi to show up! Keep up the good work and all the best :)"

**-****StarAngel02**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Higuchi Tachibana is the rightful owner of Gakuen Alice.

_** My Life as a Teenage Mom**_

_Written by Sitting in the Silence_

* * *

_Dedicated to:__** AstridSolaris**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**** – Acceptance**

* * *

I knew when I made the decision; it wasn't going to be easy.

My mom thought it was just a big joke. "My, my, Mikan. Stop kidding around like that," she said as she let out an awkward chuckle.

She held on to the left side of her chest and exhaled deeply before tucking some loose strands of brown hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes focused, once again, to the bills in front of her.

My father, on the other hand, pushed back his straight fair hair.

"That's not a healthy joke, Mikan." he said as his blue eyes darted back to reading the newspaper.

I clenched my fist in disbelief. I mustered up all the strength in the world for this and they both thought I was joking.

My stomach twisted, my heart ached.

This just proved how much they thought of me not disappointing them and what had hurt me the most was that... I did.

I did disappoint them.

I looked down again and Hotaru didn't let go of my hand.

"I-I'm..." I started, stammering because I was straining myself from crying out loud. They both looked at me again and I started to shake and suddenly I was making wails of soft sobs.

"I'm not joking," I managed to say through the sobbing and crying. "I'm really pregnant."

Having said it twice brought more tears to my eyes. Hotaru, by this time, had now placed her right hand on my back. Stroking me gently, calming me.

I heard the screeching sound of wood to wood – of the club chair's foot colliding with the wooden floor. I heard the crumpling of the paper, the descending loud steps of the feet on the wooden stairs and finally the slamming of the bedroom door.

With tears still flowing out, I looked up to see who had gone. I wiped the tears away eagerly but they won't stop.

I saw my mom standing before me with tears threatening her brown eyes as well.

"Oh, Mikan. Sweetie," she started as she reached out to hold me. "What happened? Tell me."

Suddenly, she hugged me. And I felt like crying more.

The warmth of her touch, the tenderness of her actions made me weak, and yet it made me feel safe. It made me realize that everything would be okay.

I hugged her back as tight as I could. My blurry eyesight searched for my father's being but he's not here. He had gone upstairs and left me and another round of tears had threatened to escape.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said through sobs and weeps. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh." she said as she gently stroked my hair. "It's okay, Mikan. It's alright."

* * *

My mother tucked me to bed and she stayed beside me, hugging me.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." she said suddenly that the sleepiness I was feeling faded away.

I didn't speak though, and pretended to be asleep.

"But you have got to go through with this. And I'll be here for you and your baby every step of the way." she said as she kissed the back of my head.

"I'm sorry of what you've gone through, Mikan. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Her last words brought tears to my eyes, again.

And relief as well because she knew that I didn't mean for this to happen. She knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't do such thing on purpose. That she knew, somehow, in some way, that I was taken advantage of.

And I love her for not asking. I love her for not bringing up that bad memory.

That I love her.

I turned around to face her and hugged her back, "Thank you, Mom."

"I love you," was what I said before closing my eyes.

She kissed my forehead and said, "I love you too, Mikan."

And that's when I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day as I went out of the house to attend school I saw Hotaru standing there, outside, waiting for me.

"Good morning, Hotaru!" I greeted as I ran towards my best friend.

"You're quite in a good mood today, Mikan." Hotaru pointed out.

I let out a light giggle. "Mom said I shouldn't stress myself from now on because it's bad for the baby."

"How about your father?" Hotaru asked, concern visible in her amethyst eyes.

"He's still not talking to me..." I said in a gloomy tone, "but Mom said I should just wait for him to come around and be understanding."

"Hey," Hotaru then said as she poked my left cheek, "No stress, right? Cheer up." she encouraged with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded in return.

* * *

When we arrived at school, I saw people staring at me suddenly like I'm some kind of a wanted criminal who escaped prison. Hotaru noticed too and like me, she shrugged it off and continued making our way to the classroom.

When I entered, I greeted everyone with a cheerful good morning but was replied back with stares and whispers. I proceeded on towards my desk and Hotaru had sat down on hers as well. I removed my school bag from my back and placed it on my desk as I sat down.

I was about to get some rest not when a boy with blonde hair appeared beside me and spoke.

"Mikan?" He said, getting my attention.

I turned towards him and a pair of light blue eyes greeted me.

"Hmm? What is it, Ruka-pyon?" I asked as I rubbed my suddenly sleepy eyes.

"Is it true?" he asked, unsure if he's going to continue, "Is it true that you're pregnant, Mikan-chan?"

My eyes suddenly widened in shock. I looked around the room and my classmates were staring at me as they murmured to each other.

They _knew_.

_But how?_

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. But as promised, I updated. :) Semester break is over and I feel sad. I'll try to keep this fanfic alive despite school days, though. _

_Thank you so much to those who supported me and this fanfic up until now. ^_^_

_And for the reviews: __**Aquamarine Cherry Blossom-chan**__, __**Katherine Elizabeth Taniyama**__, Guest, strawberrytart, __**CutiePrincessPikachu**__, __**Millenium Snow**__, Guest, cutebearie2000, __**StarAngel02**__, __**HeartArcFantasy21**__, __**mannequin GF**__, __**mystery555**__, nutellalove, K Prior, otakukawaii08, Guest, Mimi, Guest, and __**Vegie-1526**_

_Thank you so much, guys! Your reviews and support is what's keeping this fanfic alive and kickin'! :)_

_And to everyone who added me and this story to their favorite/following lists, thank you!_

_With heaps of love,  
-SITS/Kate-chan_

**You know what to do ;)  
V**


End file.
